Fate's Game
by Anime-Queen-2011
Summary: Jesse left Duel Academy. Jaden didn't get the chance to tell him how he really felt. When fate steps in, Jaden may never get that chance again. Spiritshipping. Three Shot. Spur of the moment. Read and Review!
1. Never Got the Chance

'_Ello people! Alright, I won't drag this on for very long. Just, this is my story. I thought of it one day while I was sitting bored in Band Class…do not ask why or how I got this idea because not even I know. Okay, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or it's characters…sadly.**_

_**Claimer: I own this idea and title.**_

_**Warning: Very sad and depressing! If you don't like sad and depressing, then don't read. You have officially been warned!**_

_**xXx**_

Jesse Andersen sighed as he leaned against the railing of the cruise ship.

_We just left Duel Academy and I already miss my friends._ Jess thought sadly. The waves crashed against the side of the ship.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself mate?" The voice of Jesse's friend, Jim Cook, asked. Jesse looked over his shoulder at Jim. Shirley scurried toward him next to Jim's feet. Jim joined Jesse, leaning his back against the side of the ship.

"Just thinking Jim," Jesse answered. Jim looked down at the younger boy.

"Ya know mate, you can see them again." Jim said, trying to cheer up Jesse. Jesse nodded, knowing Jim was right. Still, it didn't make his sad feelings go away.

"I still wish we could have stayed another day." Jesse said. Jim nodded.

"That would have been nice. I really wanted to talk to Jaden, find out what happened to him." Jim said. Jesse looked up at Jim. He'd only seen Jaden once before he left. He did look different but Jesse still had a feeling that Jaden was still Jaden, just a little more mature looking.

Jesse looked back out at the ocean waves.

"Yeah, I guess." Jesse mumbled. Jim sighed and stood up.

"Come on mate, you moping is not helping anyone's mood!" Jim said. Jesse looked at the Australian, confused.

"What are you saying Jim?" Jesse asked, stepping away from the railing. Jim smiled.

"I'm saying that this a party cruise ship so…let's go party!" Jim cheered. Jesse was about to object when Jim grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him toward the game room. "And I won't take no for an answer. Axel's already in there. He just beat me at Dance Dance Revolution." Jesse stared at Jim in shock.

"Axel plays DDR?" Jesse asked. Jim nodded.

"Yep and can that boy dance!" Jim said. Jesse chuckled lightly. Jim looked at him and smiled.

_That's good; at least he's feeling a little better._ Jim thought. "Now come on mate! I **know** you can beat Axel at DDR!" Jim said, pushing the door to the game room open. Jesse smiled lightly and nodded.

"Axel better get his game on!"

_**xXx**_

Jaden laid down on the soft grass, staring up at the cloudless sky. He was on his favorite cliff, reliving everything that happened to him that year.

He went to an alternate dimension, dueled an old monster of him that was love crazy about him, lost his best friend, when to the Dark World to find him, turned evil, killed almost all of his friends, discovered he's the reincarnation of an old prince who has a dark power able to keep the light of destruction at bay, learned Yubel was actually a boy who swore to protect him when he was a prince, fused with Yubel, and he fell in love…

Jaden sighed and rolled onto his stomach. Yes, out of everything he went through that year, the biggest thing that happened was falling in love. And he didn't fall in love with just anyone…but his best friend…

_Jesse…_Jaden frowned. He didn't get to say good bye to him or tell him how he felt. Now he might never get the opportunity to tell him. Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of Jaden's sad face.

_**Kuri kurr kuri! **_Winged Kuriboh chirped, trying to cheer up his depressed master. Jaden smiled meekly at the fuzz ball.

"Yeah, maybe." Jaden said sadly. Winged Kuriboh frowned and jumped into Jaden's now spikier hair. He nestled into it. Jaden looked up at Kuriboh. He chuckled.

**Winged Kuriboh is right Jaden. You will see Jesse again…someday.** Yubel comforted Jaden in his mind. Jaden chuckled once again. After he and Yubel had fused, Yubel finally understood everything about Jaden, mainly his own feelings. Jaden loved Jesse, a simple fact, and Yubel loved Jaden enough to let him be in love with someone else.

_Yeah, thanks Yubel. You're both right, I will see him again someday._ Jaden said, smirking.

**Exactly.** Yubel said. Jaden sighed and sat up. He leaned against a tree, bringing his left leg so it pressed against his chest. He rested his left arm on his knee and looked back up at the sky.

_What? _Jaden thought, confused. The sky, last time Jaden looked (which could have been no more than five minutes ago) was completely cloudless. Now it was filled with dark grey clouds, threatening to over flow the earth.

_It was just cloudless, why is it so cloudy now?_ Jaden wondered. Before Jaden could ponder anymore, he heard his name being called off in the distance. Jaden looked behind the tree and saw Syrus walking briskly toward him.

"Jaden! There you are!" Syrus said, stopping next to Jaden. Jaden looked up at Syrus.

"What's up Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Classes are in a few minutes Jaden. I don't think Dr. Crowler would like it very much if you're late…again." Syrus said. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, good point." Jaden said, standing up. Syrus walked off towards class, Jaden following behind him. Jaden jammed his hands into his pockets when a cold gust of wind blew through the island.

_I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden…_

_**xXx**_

Jesse, Jim, and Axel walked onto the deck of the ship. Jim and Jesse were laughing as if they were drunk and Axel was smiling quite warmly.

"Man, I can't believe you guys broke the DDR machine!" Jim said, laughing. Jesse laughed a little harder.

"Well, if Axel didn't play it with combat boots, we probably wouldn't have." Jesse said. Axel looked at him.

"I don't have anything besides combat boots." Axel defended himself. Jesse smiled. Both he and Jim finally stopped laughing. The trio started talking when Shirley growled. Everyone looked at her. She was on Jim's back and looking up at the sky with menacing eyes. Everyone looked up at the sky.

The sky was filled with dark clouds.

"A storm…" Axel said, his mind wondering. Jim nodded.

"Let's go to my room mates, it's the closest." Jim said. Both Jesse and Axel nodded. The three of them headed toward the rooms.

_**xXx**_

Thunder cracked through the air. Rain was coming down in sheets and making it nearly impossible to see anything. Wind howled and lightning lit up the sky. Jaden looked out the window in Crowler's room. The nice, sunny day was long gone by now.

**I have a bad feeling about this storm Jaden.** Yubel said. Jaden cocked an eyebrow.

_What do you mean? _Jaden asked.

**I'm a little worried. What about the ship? And Jesse?** Yubel asked. Jaden chuckled lightly.

_Yubel, this is so unlike you._ Jaden teased. Yubel sighed.

**I'm serious Jaden.** Yubel said. Jaden nodded.

_I know you are Yubel but they're on a huge ocean liner. They're completely safe._ Jaden said.

**If you say so Jay…**

_**xXx**_

Jesse slammed painfully into the wall of the ship.

"This isn't good!" Axel yelled over the howling wind. Jesse pulled himself to his feet and looked at Axel.

"Ya think!" Jesse yelled. Ruby appeared on Jesse shoulder, cowering in fright of the storm. Jesse stroked her cheek.

_Sush, don't worry Ruby. Everything's going to be fine._ Jesse thought lovingly. Suddenly, the entire ship went dark.

"What's going on?" Jim yelled.

"I don't know!" Axel yelled. Suddenly, the ship jerked backwards, throwing the boys against the back wall. Cobalt Eagle appeared in the darkness.

_I'll go see what's happening! _Cobalt said, taking off in flight. Jesse nodded. Cobalt took off out the door and around the ship. Jim, Jesse, and Axel stood up slowly on the bed. The back up lights came on.

"What's happening?" Jesse asked; panic lacing his southern accented voice. Jim and Axel looked at each other.

"I think the ships power just went out." Axel said, looking at Jesse. Jesse's bright green eyes grew wide with fright. Before Jesse could question what Axel said, Cobalt crashed through the door.

_Jesse! We're in __**BIG **__trouble!_

_**xXx**_

"Mr. Yuki! Please answer the question!" Dr. Crowler shrieked. Jaden looked at the front board, which was covered in some chicken scratch he only assumed was Dr. Crowler's hand writing.

"What's the question again?" Jaden asked. Dr. Crowler let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Jaden.

"What is Just Desserts effect?" Crowler repeated though clenched teeth. Jaden sighed and opened his mouth to answer when Chancellor Sheppard appeared on the large screen in front of the class. Everyone looked at him.

His face was calm but looked very grim.

"Attention students and faculty of Duel Academy. Please go to the Auditorium immidently." Chancellor Sheppard ordered. Once he finished, he cut out. Jaden looked up at his friends in the Obelisk Blue section, confusion on his face. They shrugged.

"Okay, you heard him, everyone to the auditorium now!"

_**xXx**_

"Why do you think Chancellor Sheppard called us here?" Bastion asked, looking around the auditorium. Alexis shrugged.

"Who knows but by the way he looked, I don't think it's going to be very pleasant news." Alexis said. Everyone looked down at the platform in the middle of the room. Chancellor Sheppard stood there. He flipped on his microphone and cleared his throat into it. The auditorium grew quiet.

"Students, I'm afraid I come baring bad news." Chancellor Sheppard said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "The ocean liner carrying our newest friends Jesse Andersen, Jim Cook, and Axel Brodie," As Chancellor Sheppard said each name, a picture of them appeared on the screen behind him. "suffered a serious power failure, causing the ship to…" Chancellor Sheppard broke off. He took a deep, shaking breath. "I can't drag this on. The ocean liner was struck with a large tidal wave and…sunk."

Everyone froze. Jaden couldn't breath.

_Sunk…_

"As of now, it is now known if there are any survivors." Chancellor Sheppard stated in a sad voice.

"God…" Chazz mumbled. Jaden couldn't take anymore. He stood up quickly and ran out of the auditorium.

"Jay!" Syrus yelled, looking at the retreating Slifer. Jaden broke through the doors, which slammed with a large thunk. Chancellor Sheppard looked up at the door.

_Jaden…I'm so sorry._

_**xXx**_

Jaden ran through the icy cold rain, which froze him to the bone. The wind howled, making Jaden even colder.

But he didn't care one bit.

He ran through the woods, pushing branches out of the way. The ones he missed cut though his uniform, slicing his skin, causing it to bleed.

Still, he kept running.

_No, this can't be happening. It can't be true. Jesse…he…he can't be…damn it! _Jaden broke out of the woods, right on his cliff. He fell to his knees. The tears were flowing freely from his eyes, mixing with the rain. Winged Kuriboh appeared a few feet away from Jaden. He looked sadly at his master.

In Jaden's mind, images of Jesse flashed like a slideshow. From the moment they met, to when they dueled Yubel, ending with the departing ocean liner…

Jaden looked up at the sky angrily.

"NO" Jaden yelled. He pounded his fists on the ground. "NO, NO, NO!" Jaden continued to scream, pounding his fists on the ground till they were swollen and bloodied. Jaden looked back at the sky.

"I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU!" Jaden yelled, more tears running down his face, though it was hard to see though the rain.

"JESSE! NO PLEASE! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" Jaden buried his face in his hands and sobbed, Jesse's smiling face flashing in his mind, only making him cry harder.

_**xXx**_

_: ( I'm so depressed right now! I can't believe I actually wrote that! Crying! I'm crying!_

_I'll put the rest of the story up later on today or tomorrow. This originally was intended to be a one-shot but I realized it'd be really long so it's going to be either a two or three shot, okay?_

_-dodges rotten food being thrown at me-_

_I'll take that as a no…well sorry! Just, be patient with me! I'll get it up very soon! PROMISE!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	2. Sick, Twisted Game

_Hiya peoples! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far. Don't worry, this chapter is less sad than the other!_

_**Disclaimer: You know when on your birthday when you blow out your candles, you get a wish? Well, last birthday I wished I could own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and it's characters. The candles failed! So, obviously, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and it's characters are not owned by me.**_

_**Claimer: I own this idea and title.**_

_**xXx**_

"Poor Jaden." Alexis said out loud. She, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Chazz, Blair, and Aster were all sitting in the Slifer cafeteria. Syrus nodded.

"Yeah, I've never seen him freak out so badly before." Syrus said in a said voice. Chazz snorted.

"Of course he's going to freak out! Finding out your best friend might be dead would freak anyone out." Chazz said, folding his arms across his chest. Alexis sent Chazz a "watch it" look. He merely shrugged it off.

"I'm worried. He's been gone awhile." Blair pointed out. Everyone looked at the door. The winded blew hard against the dorm, causing it to creak.

"Just let him be…he needs some time alone." Aster said. Everyone nodded slightly.

_**xXx**_

"How could this happen?" Jaden asked Yubel in a shaky, tear filled voice. Yubel, who had materialized beside Jaden when he had his breakdown, lovingly smoothed his hair.

**Things just happen. You can't explain them or try to stop them.** Yubel comforted. Jaden shot her a sour look.

"What's the point of having this weird power to keep the light of destruction at bay if I can't even protect the one I love!?" Jaden yelled. Yubel sighed and continued to stroke Jaden's hair.

**Blaming yourself will do nothing Jaden. You must just hope and pray that somehow, he survived.**

Jaden looked down at the ground. He felt tears forming in his eyes again.

"I can't…" Jaden whispered in a defeated tone. He choked a breath and started to sob in his arms, which were folded against his knees.

**Shush little prince…everything's going to be alright…shush, shush.** Yubel comforted, gently pulling Jaden into her arms. Jaden sobbed into Yubel's chest. The sky poured rain down on the earth harder, as if trying to match Jaden.

Winged Kuriboh sat a couple of feet away from Jaden and Yubel. He didn't know what to do but he had to do something! His master was in pain and he couldn't think of anything to make him not be sad. He was the hero of the story! Hero's shouldn't cry…

_**KURI!**_ Winged Kuriboh cheered, a plan forming in his mind. He jumped up and hover/flied in the direction of Jaden's dorm. Yubel watched the fuzz ball fly away, chirping happily at his brilliant plan.

_**What are you planning fuzzy one?**_ Yubel wondered in thought. She couldn't follow Winged Kuriboh, however, with the shaking figure she held in her arms. She looked down at Jaden sadly. _**Please Jesse, please be alive…for Jaden's sake…**_

_**xXx**_

Winged Kuriboh flew through Jaden's dorm door and into his room. He chirped loudly and flew around the room in a quick, circular pattern. All of Jaden's Neo Spacians appeared.

_**What's the matter Winged Kuriboh? **_Aqua Dolphin asked. Winged Kuriboh flew up and settled himself on the top bunk. All gazes were fixed on him. Winged Kuriboh told them everything.

The Spacians looked at each other in shock.

_**Jesse's…dead?**_ Blank Panther said in disbelief. Kuriboh chirped some more.

_**Wait…he's not dead? **_Air Hummingbird asked, slightly confused. Kuriboh let out an exasperated sigh and repeated himself.

_**Ohh…we don't know if he's one or the other.**_ Flare Scarab said. Winged Kuriboh nodded. Neos looked Winged Kuriboh.

_**Jaden's not taking this news very well, is he?**_ Neos asked. Kuriboh's eyes clouded over in sadness. He chirped sadly and nodded.

_**What can we do then?**_ Ground Mole asked. Winged Kuriboh smiled and told all the Spacians his plan.

_**Ah…very cleaver Winged Kuriboh. **_Aqua Dolphin said. Kuriboh smiled happily. Everyone looked at Neos.

_**I guess it's up to you Neos. Can you handle it? **_Aqua Dolphin asked. Neos nodded.

_**I'll be back soon.**_ Neos said. Everyone nodded. With that, Neos shot through the roof and disappeared, taking off in an unknown direction. All the Spacians looked at each other.

_**I hope we're not too late. **_Flare Scarab said. Everyone nodded. Aqua Dolphin looked up at the ceiling.

_**The only thing we can do is put our faith in Neos. He's never let us down before and he certainly won't start now.**_ Aqua Dolphin said. The spirits nodded, trusting in both Aqua Dolphin and Neos. They disappeared and Winged Kuriboh flew back off towards the woods.

_**xXx**_

The sun broke over the horizon, sending blinding light onto a certain bluenette's eyes.

He moaned, only wanting to go back to sleep when a terrible pain ripped though his body. He howled in pain and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Mates! He's awake!" A certain Australian voice cheered. The bluenette felt someone shaking him.

"Wake up Jesse." A stern voice ordered. Jesse moaned again but complied with the voice. He slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight burning his retinas. Jesse's arm flew up to protect his eyes from the blinding light.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the blinding light, Jesse took in his surroundings.

Jim and Axel were staring at him, worry in their eyes. Shirley was lying down next to Jim. She looked exhausted. A few other people, people Jesse didn't recognize, sat around them. One of them looked like the captain of the ship but Jesse wasn't sure.

"What happened?" Jesse asked his voice weak. His throat ached with every word.

"The ship had a power failure of some sort and then we were hit by a tidal wave. The ship sunk mate." Jim said. Jesse tried to sit up but pain once again shot through his body. He grunted in pain and slipped against the side of the life boat.

"Don't more." Axel ordered. "You took a serious beating when the ship was flipped." Axel said. Jesse looked at him.

"How did we survive?" Jesse asked, though his throat begged him not to, but he needed to know. The last thing he remembered was Cobalt Eagle telling him they were in big trouble. Jim sighed.

"We were flung through my window when the ship turned, you first, and we landed about five hundred yards or so from the ship. It flipped and went under by the storm. After that, the storm just stopped. Creepy, but lucky for as. Anyway, Axel and I were still concuss and noticed a few other people floating around. We looked but couldn't find you. Luckily for us, a life boat somehow survived and floated by us. We climbed in and grabbed all the other survivors." Jim explained. He gestured to the people behind him.

"After that, we looked around for you. Finally, when we running out of room to look, Shirley found you. Jim had let her in the water to help with the search. She brought you to us and you were like this." Axel said, gesturing to Jesse's bloodied and torn clothes. Jesse reached his foot out and gently rubbed Shirley's snout. She roared lightly, as if saying "you're welcome". Jesse looked around.

"What do we do now?" Jesse asked. No one spoke.

"We don't know." Jim said.

"But what we do know is that we won't survive very long out here at sea and you need medical attention." Axel said. Jesse looked at him. Axel was pretty beat up himself, Jim too. In fact, everyone who was on the boat needed medical attention, but Jesse knew what Axel meant. Jesse was in the worst shape and he needed to be looked at and tended to.

"Are we just going to wait here?" Jesse asked. Axel and Jim shrugged.

"We don't have any other choice." They said in unison, their tones grim. Jesse frowned, and looked back up at the once again cloudless sky.

_Stupid sky…_

_**xXx**_

Jaden felt warm and toasty. He was wrapped up in something soft and familiar smelling. He slowly opened his eyes, immediately registering that he was back in his dorm. He sat up slowly, looking around the room.

_How did I get in my room?_ Jaden wondered.

**Hassleberry carried you here after Winged Kuriboh went and told the Ojamas that you fell asleep.** Yubel explained, appearing in Jaden's desk chair. **Chazz wasn't thrilled when the three started yammering at a million words per minute.** Jaden looked at her.

"Was it a dream?" Jaden asked, hoping she'd say yes. Yubel's face softened, comfort cloaking her eyes.

**No, I'm afraid not.** Yubel said. Jaden sighed

"Of course not. That'd be too easy." Jaden mumbled. Yubel appeared next to Jaden. She rubbed the base of Jaden's head, soothing away all of his aches and pains, causing his mind to slowly shut down.

**Rest Jaden…that's all you need right now.** Yubel said, pushing Jaden down so he'd lie back down. Jaden frowned at Yubel.

"No Yubel. What I need right now is to know Jesse is alive." Jaden stated. Yubel pushed a stray hair out of Jaden's face.

**You'll know Jaden…soon enough.**

_**xXx**_

Neos flew quickly through the air, scanning the ocean for any sign of Jesse.

_**Come on…I know you're out there.**_ Neos thought bitterly. He needed to find Jesse. He wasn't going back to Duel Academy until he had found him…or a sign of where he might be. As if fate could read Neos' mind, Cobalt Eagle flew right into Neos. Both of them were knocked in the direction they were coming from. Both shook their heads and looked at each other.

_**Neos! Thank god I've found you!**_ Cobalt said in a relieved tone. Neos nodded.

_**I can say the same thing about you. What are you doing?**_ Neos asked.

_**Jesse sent me to go find some help. Odd how a spirit such as myself could find someone but I did as asked. Luckily I found you.**_ Cobalt explained. Neos looked behind Cobalt.

_**Where is everyone?**_ Neos asked.

_**On a small life boat. Jim, Axel, Shirley, and five other survivors are fine but Jesse needs medical attention. **_Cobalt explained. Neos nodded.

_**Alright Cobalt, follow me. I have a plan.**_ Neos ordered. Cobalt nodded. Neos looked at Cobalt. _**And try to keep up.**_ With that, Neos was gone like Superman! **((Leave my puns alone!))**

Cobalt blinked a moment but took off, just as fast as Neos. Both spirits were headed in one direction…

Domino City.

_**xXx**_

Syrus, Chazz, Hassleberry, Bastion, Aster, Blair, and Alexis sat in their Alchemy class. Jaden had skipped for the day, though no one could blame him. The entire class seemed to be like the living dead. Syrus leaned over to Alexis.

"Do you think they found any survivors yet?" Syrus asked. Alexis shrugged.

"I don't know. Hopefully." Alexis said. Syrus nodded. Their teacher continued to drown on about symbols and chemicals and materials and equivalent exchange…whatever that is. **((FullMetal Alchemist Moment!))**

Suddenly, the teacher's ranting was muted by the roaring of a jet engine. Everyone looked up at the window, wondering where the sound was coming from.

As if the bell was worked by the will of the school's students, it rang. Everyone ran out before their teacher, whose name they never cared to learn, could stop them or give them homework.

They ran outside just in time to see a slick, black jet plane land on the ground. The door flew open and out jumped some paramedics. All of Jaden's friends looked at each other and ran over to the jet. Just everyone was about to reach the jet, Chancellor Sheppard and Ms. Fontaine ran over to it.

"How is he?" Chancellor Sheppard asked a paramedic.

"Not so good. We need to get him to the infirmary ASAP!" The paramedic said. Chancellor Sheppard nodded and gestured for Ms. Fontaine to come closer.

"This is Ms. Fontaine, our school nurse. She'll show you the way and help you in any way she can." Chancellor Sheppard said. The paramedic nodded.

"Lower him down!" The paramedic called. A gurney was gently lowered into the awaiting hands of the paramedics below. Everyone recognized that hands lowering the gurney. However, this isn't what shocked them the most.

What shocked them the most was who was **ON** the gurney.

_**xXx**_

"Jay! Jay wake up!" Syrus yelled, slamming the door to Jaden's room open. Jaden groaned at being woken up and rolled onto his side, hoping for the land of sleep to reclaim him mind, body, and soul.

"No Jay! You have to wake up!" Syrus yelled. He ran over to Jaden and ripped the sheet away from the stubborn brunette. Jaden glared up at the light haired bluenette. A deadly glare.

"What do you want Sy!?" Jaden spat acidly. He didn't want to get up now, or any time for that matter. When he was awake, the reality of Jesse stuck him like a frat train.

"It's Jesse! He's here! And alive!" Syrus yelled happily. Jaden looked up at his friend in shock.

"Jesse…here…alive…" Jaden stammered, joy and relief flooding through his body. Syrus nodded.

"Yeah! And Jim and Axel too! They're in the infirmary!" Syrus said. Jaden shot to his feet and bolted out the door in the direction of the infirmary. Syrus blinked a moment.

"Woh…why can't he get up like that in the morning?" Syrus pondered out loud. He shrugged and ran out of the room. Neos and Aqua Dolphin appeared in the room. Winged Kuriboh sat on Jaden's desk. Yubel was sitting casually on Jaden's bunk.

**You did good fuzzy one.** Yubel congratulated. Winged Kuriboh chirped happily. Yubel looked over at Neos. **You too.** Neos shook his head.

_**It is Cobalt Eagle that deserves your praise, not I.**_ Neos said. Yubel chuckled lightly.

**Either way, it was you that went to Grandpa Moto, where Yugi Moto happened to be, who happened to be able to see you, and who also happened to have Pegasus' number on his speed dial. Which evolved into Pegasus having a pair of paramedics at his company because one of his workers was hurt by a machine, and who also happened to have a very fast jet, waiting for him.** Yubel said. Aqua Dolphin looked at her.

_**Perhaps fate is playing a sick, twisted game.**_ Aqua Dolphin said. Yubel shrugged.

**Whether fate is playing a sick, twisted game doesn't matter one bit to me. What matters is that Jaden can finally tell Jesse how he truly feels…** Yubel broke off. The spirits nodded and disappeared, leaving only an empty room where a broken hearted brunette laid only a few moments ago.

_**xXx**_

_Okay, weird little ending but hey, I'm a little weird. See! Jesse's alive! –smiles- I happy now. Alright, just one more part to go. Hopefully I'll get that up tomorrow. If not, then it will be here shortly after or this weekend. Hopefully I don't have school again tomorrow! ((Fog delays rule!)) –crosses fingers-_

_Remember to review!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	3. Three Simple Words

_-running from crazed, angry reviewers- I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE! –stops- BUT I HAVE GOOD REASONS!_

_HUGE English paper, I fail it, I fail the class!_

_Big Science project, 1/3 of final grade!_

_I'M FREAKING SICK! GIVE ME A BREAK!_

_See! Good excuses! Hehe…okay, but I'm here with an update so…DON'T KILL ME!_

_Okay, before the chapter starts, be warned! I took a different approach with this chapter. IT'S IN FIRST PERSON! Jaden's POV to be more precise. I couldn't get it to work out right going in third person so now it's in first!_

_ONTO THE STORY!_

_**Disclaimer: Well, yesterday, I was working on some fanfiction ideas when this lawyer walked into my room. He told me the Kazuki Takashashi was giving me every right to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and its characters. I was like HOLY FUCK! Then I went to work on spiritshipping episodes, Blair killing, Crowler bashing, and all that good stuff when…I woke up.**_

_**I cried. So, no, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and its characters still belong to Kazuki Takashashi…curse your lawyers!**_

_**Claimer: All this is my idea! I own it!**_

_**xXx**_

Silence…complete and utter silence.

Yet, it was a comfortable silence. It was the kind that let you think without fidgeting or squirming. The warm, gentle silence enveloped me.

Or maybe that was just his arms around my slim waist, pulling me securely into his chest.

"You seem oddly quiet," Jesse whispered, looking down at me. I looked up into his bright green eyes. He was smiling warmly down at me. I smiled up at him.

"I'm just thinking," I said. Jesse quirked his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh, and what might I ask are you thinking about?" Jesse asked. I shrugged and leaned my head under his chin, closing my eyes contently.

"You can ask, but I won't tell," I said in a teasing tone. Jesse chuckled then coughed forcefully. I quickly pulled back and looked at him. He had his eyes closed and kept coughing forcefully into his balled up hand. I gently touched his other hand.

"You okay?" I asked softly. Jesse kept coughing, but nodded.

I was unconvinced however.

"Yeah, sure you are," I muttered. Jesse chuckled lightly when he finally finished coughing. He leaned back against the bed but kept his eyes closed. I sat Indian style at the end of the bed. From there I took in Jesse's appearance.

His face had a few cuts and bruises but nothing was bandaged. His chest and shoulders were bandaged up completely. He wasn't wearing his shirt because Ms. Fontaine had to change his bandages quite often. The bandages had the slightest red tint. The blanket rested at the top of his hips.

I remembered what Jim told me when I showed up at the infirmary only a couple of hours ago.

_**Flashback**_

_I ran right into the infirmary, the door slamming against the wall. Everyone who was there jumped in shock at the sudden bang. As I hunched over to catch my breath, I looked to see who was in the room._

_Jim and Shirley sat in the chair closest to the door. Jim had some bandages on his face and his right arm was in a sling. Shirley was even bandaged lightly._

_Axel was sitting next to Jim. His face was also bandaged and lightly bruised. His bare arms were bandaged all the way to the lining of his shirt. He had a brace on his left shin._

_Alexis, Bastion, Blair, Atticus, Chazz, and Aster sat in the rest of the chairs. Syrus ran in after me. He collapsed in the chair next to Jim, breathing deeply._

"_Dang Jay, why do you have to be so fast?" Syrus asked between gulps of airs. I ignored him and looked at Jim._

"_Where's…" I began to ask but Jim cut me off._

"_He's in the other room. Ms. Fontaine is looking him over," Jim explained. I straightened out and slipped down against the wall by the door, where the door wouldn't hit me if it was slammed open._

_We all sat there in silence for awhile, no one daring to break it. Ms. Fontaine came out after what seemed like forever. Everyone immidently stood up and looked at Ms. Fontaine, worry all over their faces. I stayed just the way I was, where I was._

"_Is he okay?" Axel asked, concern coloring his voice. Ms. Fontaine nodded lightly._

"_He should be perfectly alright," Ms. Fontaine answered in a hushed voice. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "However, well, there is just one problem…" Ms. Fontaine muttered. Everyone stared at her. I lifted my head slowly to look at her._

"_What is it Ms. Fontaine?" Alexis asked. Ms. Fontaine took a deep breath and closed her eyes before speaking._

"_I'm afraid that Jesse has suffered a serious concussion in the odds of him waking up anytime soon are all but likely," Ms. Fontaine explained sadly. My heart clenched slightly. Everyone's anxious gazes quickly turned toward me. I dropped my head into my hands._

_Nothing was working out._

"_Mate," Jim called to me. I looked up at him meekly. He was kneeling in front of me, everyone was talking quietly with Ms. Fontaine._

"_Yeah Jim?" I asked in a quiet voice, so it wouldn't dare break on me._

"_Ms. Fontaine said only one of us could stay with Jesse. Would you like to stay with him?" Jim asked me. I raised my head to look at Jim more closely._

"_Why me?" I asked in a much quieter voice. Jim's lips curled into a half smile._

"_Well, mate, just in case he wakes up," Jim said, the half smile a full smile in his voice. I raised an eyebrow at Jim curiously. Jim chuckled. "I have a feeling that you're going to be the first thing Jesse will want to see when he wakes up," Jim said in such a hushed tone, I thought I imagined it._

"_You think what?" I asked in a tone slightly louder than I wanted. No one looked at me though. Jim took his good hand, the one not attached to the arm in the sling, and placed it firmly on my shoulder. He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze._

"_I was talking with everyone. Both you and Jesse have been taking this separation more difficultly than the rest of us…and I know why," Jim said in a low voice. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Jim smirked. "Don't worry mate, I haven't talked to Jesse at all, that's your business."_

_Before I could ask or say anymore, Jim stood up and looked over his shoulder at everyone._

"_Let's go mates. Jaden's agreed to stay with Jesse," Jim called, heading for the door. Everyone followed him out, looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Ms. Fontaine walked over to me as I stood up and began dusting off my pants._

"_Don't try to wake him up Jaden. He has to wake up on his own," Ms. Fontaine warned me. I nodded. "If he does wake up before I return in the morning, then message me over your DAP(1), alright?" Ms. Fontaine asked._

"_No problem."_

"_Good," Ms. Fontaine smiled sweetly at me. She turned slightly and pointed toward a door that had __1A__ written on it. "Jesse's in there."_

"_Okay," I said, heading for the door. I heard Ms. Fontaine leave and close and lock the door behind her. When I reached the door, I had to take a deep breath before entering. I grasped the door knob and turned it, entering the room._

_There, on the bed, lay Jesse. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. An IV was attached to his left wrist. His entire chest wrapped in bandages and the blanket was only pulled up to the middle of his abdomen._

_I took another deep breath before walking over to the side of the bed. I grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bed, where I sat and just looked at Jesse. Despite being in the infirmary, Jesse looked completely at ease. Completely peaceful, almost angelic. Some stray hairs laid out of place on his forehead. I reached over with my right hand and gently brushed the hairs back into place._

_Jesse didn't stir._

_I sighed and looked at his closed eyes. How badly I wanted them to open, to show me those bright green eyes filled with nothing but love and joy. I looked down to the mask that dare cover his lips._

_How badly I wanted those lips to move, to speak to me in that Southern accented voice that filled every happy dream of mine, every joyful fibber of my being, every single essence of my soul._

_But, no matter how bad I wanted those to happen, for the lips to move and the eyes to open, they didn't. Not for the longest time. I sat there for an hour, my mind slowly registering that dinner was soon._

_I, however, stayed planted in my seat. I wasn't about to get up and leave. What if he woke up? No one would be here. I wanted, no, I _**had**_ to be the first person Jesse saw when he woke up. If I wasn't I don't think I could say the three simple words that I thought I'd never get to say…_

_I sighed and picked up his IV hand. I held his hand gingerly between both of mine. It was warm, despite his pale complexion. My heart clenched in agony. _**His agony**

"_Jess," I called to him quietly. Of course, I didn't expect him to reply. "Jess, if you can hear me, please, please wake up. I need you to wake up. I need to tell you something important but I can't tell you if you're sleeping like this. Please Jess," I begged quietly, my voice breaking at the end. This hurt. It hurt to be totally useless like this. The one person I loved most in this world was lying right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to help him. Not a thing._

_I felt tears brim in my eyes. I quickly closed my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from running down my face. I didn't realize that my forehead was resting on mine and Jesse's hands, that is, I didn't realize that until a hand was placed gently on my right cheek. I tensed immediately, the gentle touch shocking me. The thumb of the hand softly whipped away the tears that were about to brim over._

"_What's the matter Jay?" A hoarse voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked at Jesse. His beautiful bright green eyes were looking into my eyes. Concern filled his eyes. Oh the irony right in this moment, that he's concerned for _**me **_when I should be concerned for _**him**

"_Jesse! You're awake!" I yelled, jumping out of my chair. Consequently, my chair flew backwards. I fell down onto my knees, Jesse's IV hand once again held between both of mine._

"_Thank God, you're finally awake," I said in a very quiet voice. I felt more tears threatening to brim but I fought against them. Jesse reached his free hand up and removed his breathing mask. He rolled his head onto its side and looked at me, a wistful half smile on his face._

"_You didn't answer my question," Jesse accused. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion before I remembered he asked me what was the matter. I half smiled at him._

"_It's nothing. I'm just glad you're awake," I said. Jesse's eyes looked deeply into my own, as if he was trying to peer into my soul. Actually, I bet he was. I released his hand and stood up. "I'd better go tell Ms. Fontaine you're awake," I muttered quietly. I turned to leave when something tugged at my hand. I looked down to see Jesse's IV hand firmly grasping my right hand._

"_You're not going anywhere," Jesse said. I looked at him quizzically. Jesse forced himself into a seated position, grunting in pain all the way. My eyes widened in concern._

"_Don't sit up you idiot!" I hissed turning around to try to push him back down but ended up tripping over the edge of the bed, landing on Jesse. He groaned in pain. I gasped and pushed myself off him._

"_Jesse! I'm so sorr-" I gasped as I felt myself being flipped and pinned underneath Jesse. I looked up at his eyes in shock and confusion. He was staring down at me, his green eyes smoldering me._

"_Jay, why were you crying?" Jesse asked me, his tone just daring me to try to lie to him. It took me a moment to find my voice._

"_I…I was…I…was just…just…worried," I murmured. Jesse lowered his head slightly so his bangs would cover his eyes._

"_You're lying to me," Jesse whispered. I opened my mouth to object. "I thought you said you needed to tell me something."_

_My breath froze in my chest. Jesse heard me? He heard me talking to him?_

"_You heard me?" I said in a voice so quiet, I wasn't even sure he heard me. Jesse looked up into my eyes._

"_Yes," He whispered. We just stared at each other for an immeasurable moment. I racked my brain, trying to find the words I so desperately needed to say._

"_Jesse, I…I…" My voice died off. I couldn't find the words. I knew the words I needed to say. Three simple words! How hard could it be to say just three simple words!?_

_Jesse looked at me. I couldn't figure out what emotion was in his eyes but it wasn't happiness or joy or any other emotion I'd seen in those eyes. It was new…_

_And it was frightening._

"_Jay, I thought we could tell each other anything," Jesse said, his voice sounded hurt._

"_We can," I mumbled. Jesse brought his face so his forehead, his nose, his lips, were only centimeters from my own. My cheeks began to grow hot._

"_Then why aren't you telling me what you said you needed to tell me?" Jesse asked._

"_I don't know how to say it," I said._

"_Just say it."_

"_It isn't that simple Jesse."_

"_Everything is that simple Jaden."_

"_No, everything isn't."_

"_Yes, everything is."_

"_No! Not everything is as simple!"_

"_Just tell me Jay!"_

"_I DON'T KNOW HOW!"_

"_YES YOU DO!"_

_Jesse and I scowled at each other for a moment. Jesse was wrong, I didn't know how to tell him._

**Show him Jaden. Actions always speak louder than words.**_ Yubel told me._

How do I show him if I don't know how to tell him? _I asked. Yubel chuckled._

**Oh Jaden, you know how to show him. You know.**

_Suddenly, an idea struck me. Without thinking, I reached up and closed the distance between mine and Jesse's lips, pressing mine firmly against his._

_Every muscle in Jesse's body tensed, I felt it. Just as quickly as I did it, I pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked at Jesse. His eyes were wide with shock._

"_I love you Jesse," I whispered._

I love you.

_Three simple words that mean the most complicated thing in the known universe._

"_You…love me?" Jesse stammered, shock coloring his tone. I gulped, closed my eyes, and nodded. I braced myself for rejection, for some sort of pain._

_But pain wasn't what I received._

_Soft lips pressed themselves against mine. I opened my eyes in shock when the lips left mine. Jesse looked down at me, a smile playing with his lips._

"_I love you too."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Jaden? Are you okay love?" Jesse called to me, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blinked quickly, being brought back to the present. Jesse was looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, sorry," I said. Jesse chuckled. He was still leaning against the wall. I looked up at the clock.

It was almost nine in the evening.

I sighed, realizing that I needed to tell Ms. Fontaine that Jesse woke up. Which meant I had to go back to my dorm and get my DAP.

I began to stand up when I felt Jesse grab my wrist for the second time that day.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I need to call Ms. Fontaine but I left my DAP in my dorm, so I was going to get it," I explained. When I expected Jesse to release my wrist, he did the complete opposite. Jesse tugged on my arm, pulling me down toward him. He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me against his chest. My head rested on his should weakly.

"I think Ms. Fontaine can wait another…thirty minutes for the call," Jesse whispered in my ear. Before any objection could pass through my lips, Jesse's were against mine.

How could I object with this?

So I kissed him back, savoring the feeling of his lips on mine, just savoring the moment. The first moment of a very, very, very long and complicated game.

_**xXx**_

_Woh! That was a long chapter…_

_Anyway, there you have it! It's done! FINALLY!!!_

_I hope you guys liked Fate's Game! Again, sorry for the wait:_ (

_1) DAP is what I call their little PDA's. It stands for,  
_**D**uel  
**A**cademy

**P**ortable

_Remember to review!!!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


End file.
